The present invention relates to a device for holding chip cards in a position associated with a scanning device and comprising a retaining device arranged adjacent to an intake gap.
In the case of known chip card communication equipment the retaining device for the chip cards, which are not moved during the scanning operation, is designed in the form of a friction brake. Consequently it is possible to pull back the chip card, once inserted, against the braking action of a friction brake, something which however may lead to damage to the chip card. Known equipment is hence not sufficiently safe and reliable. In this connection it is in fact to be assumed that users of chip cards for some reason or other frequently attempt to withdraw the chip card they have inserted improperly prior to the right time for withdrawal, the result then being that both the chip card and also the scanning unit may be damaged.